


Trimberly Prompts

by AstronSouls



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: Here I will put all my Trimperly Prompts (here and Tumblr ones)Feel free to give me prompts for Trimberly or any other I write about!!Some will be multiple chapters and others one shots ;)





	Trimberly Prompts

Trimberly Fanfic Prompt

Requested by: bythebeardofdumbledore

Trimberly prompt: Trini’s parents leave for the weekend for one “second honeymoon” and Trini stays at home to take care of her brothers and the house. She calls Kimberly right after her parents leave, becase she knows a) her brothers love Kim and they will have fun with her and b) she gets to sleep by her girfriend’s side and have Kim just for her for two nights and that’s the best thing ever.

Part 1 (there will be a part two that goes into more adult themes)

She waves as the car pulls out of the driveway, rolling her eyes as her two brothers run back inside to see what they could get into; in her head she had other plans.

Walking inside Trini shuts the door behind her “DON’T BREAK ANYTHING!” she yells down the hallway and chuckles hearing two complaining groans before sliding her cellphone out of her pocket.

Quickly using the fast dial and putting it to her ear.

“Hey hot stuff, whats up?” came from the other end of the line.

“Well let’s think princess, parents left for the weekend and it’s only the boys and me at the house…wanna come over for the weekend?” Trini asks with grin, even though her girlfriend can’t see it.

“Does a zord pack a good punch? Of course, I’ll be over in ten minutes!”

Laughing Trini hears the call end and tucks her phone away, “Boys, what ya think of Kimberly coming to stay with us for the weekend?!”

Suddenly two boys grinning and yelling their excitement; causing the older girl to cover her ears as she smiles, “Okay, calm down she’ll be here in…” she looks at her watch, “eight minutes.”

Both boys run in different directions to do who knows what as Trini walks into the kitchen, grabbing a cold coke out of the fridge and sitting at the table sipping and waiting.

A few minutes later she hears the front door knob wiggle as it’s turned, she decides against announcing the arrival of her girlfriend to her brothers and grins when the taller girl looks into the kitchen and her face lights up.

“Hey babe!” Kimberly states with a big smile and drops her bag in the hallway and makes her way over to the smaller girl; straddling her lap and taking the coke to have a drink.

“Hey that’s mine!” Trini says but does nothing to take it back as arms wrap around the taller girl’s waist.

Smirking Kimberly takes a long drink before setting it on the table, “what are you going to do about it?” The gleam in her eyes making Trini just a tad antsy.

“This…” Trini trails a hand up Kimberly’s back and then pulls her closer, pressing their lips together in a sweet slow kiss, smiling against soft lips when her girlfriend kisses back and wraps arms around her neck.

All too soon they get interrupted by her brothers.

“Ewww that’s gross!”

“Ugh their sucking faces again!”

Breaking apart both girls laugh and looks at them, “You had to ruin the moment, huh bro?” Trini asks as Kimberly regrettably gets off her lap.

“Well we want to play with Kimberly, she’s always with you at school!” one states, while the other nods in agreement.

“You know we are in classes and only see each other for a few minutes before classes.” Kimberly states as she gives each of them a hug, “but what do you two want to do?”

She looks back at Trini mouthing a promise of alone time later, smiling when Trini’s eyes light up and the yellow ranger nods back.

“We wanna play power rangers!!!” they both scream and make the two girls cringe at the shrill in their voices.

“Alright, well who is who then?” Kimberly asks with a smirk.

“I wanna be blue!”

“I’m black!”

“But who will I be and Trini?” Kimberly asks, knowing they would most likely too…

“Trini can be pink!”

“Yeah and you can be yellow!”

Mix them up.

“I dunno, my favorite color is pink and Trini’s is yellow, shouldn’t we have our favorite colors?” 

“Well if you two want to switch…” one boy states sadly and Trini walks over.

“I’ll be the…pink ranger…” she states through gritted teeth as she looks at Kimberly and shrugs; she figured she could somewhat make fun of how Kimberly acts in the suit…maybe.

“Alright, I’m the short ranger then, how are you gonna be tall babe?” the pink ranger asks as she raises a brow, “i mean she is the taller of the two right?”

“Har…har…I bet this time the pink ranger can beat the yellow ranger, I mean usually it’s the other way around right?” Trini smirks and jogs out into the backyard with Kimberly right on her heels and the boys laughing as they follow.

A few hours of Power Rangers later

“Okay, time for dinner…and lots of water…” Kimberly states as she catches her breath.

Power Rangers play time ended up a sparring match between Trini and herself while the boys judged them on technique; sure enough the pink ranger beat yellow for once.

“What’s the matter Kimmie, tired?” Trini asks but she was huffing just as bad as her girlfriend; both were surprised the boys hadn’t figured out that they actually are the two rangers with that sparring match.

“That was so cool! You two really know how to fight!” 

They both smile at the two boys, “yeah, sure whatever you say bro” Trini states as she reaches for her phone to order pizza, she was in no way cooking after this. “Pizza good?”

A round of yes’ were heard and she slightly limps into the house to order the usual; while Kimberly sat down and entertained the boys with a retelling of how the power rangers saved Angel grove from the gold monster.

“Yeah, one four cheese pizza large and a large pepperoni.” She writes down the amount given to her, “alright, see ya then.” hanging up she goes to her room to get some money for the food when it arrives and then goes back outside.

“Welcome back babe” Kimberly states as she finishes up the story and smiling as the boys stretch and yawn as they get up from the ground, “you two can’t be tired, you hardly did anything but watch us.”

“Watching you two wears me out, I mean you two really go at it and it’s exhausting.” one boy says.

“Well I guess no pizza then?” Trini teases, immediately getting protests from her brothers. “Alright, relax it’ll be here in half an hour. Oh and Kim, got you and me something special for dessert.”

“Oooo sounds great, so what are we to do for half an hour?” she looks to the boys for an answer.

“TV?” both ask in unision.

“Sure, c’mon” Trini states as she goes back into the house; the boys plopping onto the floor as Trini sits on the couch and Kimberly sits next to her.

Turning the TV on and finding some action sitcom, Trini puts the remote down and cuddles with her girlfriend; neither paying attention to the TV, “I can’t wait for them to go to bed” the yellow ranger whispers.

“Me either babe” Kimberly replies and gives her a quick kiss, “but it is fun hanging with them.”

“It can be” Trini says with a soft chuckle and they close their eyes just enjoying the closeness.

Soon the pizza arrives and everyone is eating but hopefully two boys will pass out and then the real fun begins…

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I will continue this in a second part, however that will take me a few days lol I hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for the prompt bythebeardofdumbledore!!


End file.
